Podcast Transcript 2011-03-25
Hey Farmers and welcome to this week's installment of the official Farmville podcast, my name is Lexilicious, and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about Farmville from Zynga. This week, we'll be doing things a little bit different, our podcast for this week is a special English Countryside themed podcast. We will be walking you through the beginning of your adventure on the English Countryside, as well as answering some of the most frequently asked questions from the community of our latest release. Just so everyone knows, our podcasts will be resuming its normal format and schedule on April 8th. Now, FarmVille English Countryside adds an all-new chapter to the game you know and love. For our players who have not yet had a chance to look, FarmVille's latest launch adds all kinds of new farming fun set against the backdrop of the beautiful English Countryside. In FarmVille English Countryside, players travel with the English Duke back to his homeland where the village farms had fallen into disrepair. You'll receive new land to apply your expert farming skills to, and be in charge of getting the English farm in ship shape. FarmVille English Countryside also features all new crops, and buildings, sheep breeding, new characters, and premium English soil that will allow you to master your crops faster and get more bushels. Today, we are going to go through some of these things, but first we want to talk to you about how you can get to your new farm. Now, the only real requirement you need to begin your journey to England is that you need to be Level 20, as soon as you hit Level 20, you'll see a pop-up informing you to look up at the sky, followed by a short movie of the Duke crashing his airship on your farm. The duke will promptly present a deed to your new farm in England. Clicking on "Place Airship" will immediately put you into placement mode. You can choose to place the airship on your farm now, or in your gift box for use later. Note that placing the airship, which triggers the quest, is completely optional. When you do decide to place it, you'll be launched into your first quest. Like other quests, if you don't see a window pop-up, you can always find the quest icon on the left hand side of the screen. Usually, each quest has between two and four objectives in order to be completed, many objectives can be skipped by paying farm cash. Once a objective is completed, a green check mark will appear next to the objective. You can close the quest window at any time by clicking on okay at the bottom of the window. For your first task, the Duke needs something heavy to pull down his airship. Your first quest has just only one objective, you just need to buy three crates from the market. For your next task, the Duke wants to bring you to England, but his airship is normally damaged, cotton will help patch it up. This quest is only for (planting) the cotton only, not (harvesting) it, simply plant 50 plots of cotton by hand or a vehicle, and that quest will automatically complete. You'll get your third and final task just as simple as your other quests. Now, you're ready to go to England, so it's time to throw a party, and all of your players will be invited, if you hit zero to three neighbours, you'll not be able to travel, if you hit to four to fourteen neighbours, you'll be able to travel in 4 days, if you hit to fifteen to thirty five neighbours, the countdown timer will decrease by 2 days, or it will hit zero, getting thirty five or more will zero up the countdown timer, that means you'll be able to go to the English Countryside immediately. If you are in England, you'll see new crops, trees, animals, buildings, and whole new quests. One of the most important things between your home farm and the English Countryside, if you're on one farm, the other farm is paused, for example, if you go to England, your home farm will be paused, and if you wish to go home, your England farm will be paused. Now, since the quests are here in England, we want to know your skills. That's right, the new village map has a whole lot of quest skills in England. You can not only complete quests in each section, but you can also be able to move your skill to the next section. For example, if you're in the first section, and you complete your first section of quests, you'll be able to move to your next section, which is the pub. A pop-up will show that neighbour name, and a button to get help from your neighbours. Click on that button, and you'll get a prompt to post a feed to their wall, giving a special item to help them out on their quest sections. For example, if you have nine neighbours on your quest area, and if you only have six, you'll see a three others notice, that means there are 3 more neighbours. It doesn't matter what quest section they're on and what quest section you're on. Now, we will ask our frequently asked questions from the community of this week's release. First up, do I have to go to England? The answer to this one is simple, no, you don't need to complete any of the quests and go to England. Is storage universal? Can I transfer items between farms? Currently, players are not available to transfer items between farms yet, however, we are looking at releasing that feature at 65% time, so please make sure to wait until then. Now, you may be asking, What about my Gift Box? Many items stored in your gift box can be used or placed on both farms. You can use items on both farms depending on that item. And lastly, one of our most commently asked questions so far, how come I can't breed sheep on my home farm yet? Currently sheep breeding is only available in England. However, we'll add this ability at 10% time if players wanted to breed sheep on your home farm. Alright folks, that's it for me this week, again, my name is Lexilicious, and I'll see you again on April 8th. Please make sure to give us your feedback about England, and please make sure to visit the Game Updates section of the FarmVille forums to make sure what's going to be released in the future in England. Happy Farming Everybody! Category:Podcasts